


Live Wire

by Anonymous



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: I suck at taging, M/M, POVbaz, SnowBaz, just read it, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: this takes place after Snow and Baz fight the dragon outside of watford. after sharing some of snows magic baz,baz has started to question how long he can keep his feelings for snow a secret.More importantly, is keeping it a secret what he wants?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy bday cat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=happy+bday+cat).



> Hi, this is my first time writhing so it might be crappy... that's all, hope you enjoy it.

 

**Live Wire**

 

 

**Baz**

 

Simon Snow is gorgeous. Head to toe, drenched in something everyone wants. Wither they admit it or not everyone knows it. He's presents is enough to intoxicate me. Being roommates with him... _deadly._ Thankfully, I'm already dead. Thankfully I'm numb,cold,I'm Bastilon Grimm-Pitch. He, is incapable of those feelings that my heart warns. I know this, HE knows this, the whole dame school knows it.  _Power,_ its in the name. I'm never weak, never submissive. I am composed, controlled, perfect. Not in love. Not need of affection, especially not from Simon Snow.Ha. Imagine,..my father would disown me. Yet a scary thought, even though I know with with every bone in my body that it will end in flames, I still love him. No, I wish I loved him. I willingly LIVE for him. Those bronze curls, and ocean blue eyes, are the only thing keeping me from hauling myself off a cliff. I know better. I've known for what seems like a life time, that Snow is just no good. At least not for me. He's  _perfect_ for the role of the Mages heir. Not to mention the beloved orphan, who coincidentally is the most powerful magician to  walk the earth.Yes, In those circumstances, but not for me. I'm his enime. We loath each other. The least i can do is hate him. For Cowerly's sake, he has to fight the humdrum. But at heart, I couldn't care less. I don't want him to fight,I don't want people to need him, I want him to be mine.

At least that is what I thought. After what happened today I'm unfortunately positive that its more then want. 

That dragon was overwhelming. My spell was good, I just wasn't strong enough.  **"Ladybird,ladybird, fly away home. Your house is on fire and your children are gone."** my voice cracking. Wasn't enough I was never going to be enough, not for this world. Simon was going to slay this dragon, I would fail her. Death,guilt, i was so sure it was to come. Then i felt Snows hand on my shoulder. Gripping it slightly, not one tremble or flaw. So calm, for once, so whole and complete. He's breath on my neck with the rise and fall of his chest,with the hammering of my heart, he pushed. 

Light, so much light. his magic was so,  _alive_.The way it poured, the way it rushed through me. All at once blinding light was turned on place that had always been pitch black.I didn't want it to stop, he was giving me something he had never gave anyone. something that only i could have. Tears pooled in my eyes. **"Fly away home"** my voiced boomed. Breathless, his magic was so breathless. the spell sent the dragon flying. I couldn't help thinking '"we did that".We,us, Simon and Baz. Baz and Simon. For once the words didn't feel like a crime in my head. They felt right, so right. In wiped my eye on my sleeve, before they had a chance to fall. Snows hand drifted slowly off my shoulder, my chest aches, at his absents. Unctuously, I turned to catch his hand before it fell to his side.Because I'm weak and submissive. He doesn't pull away or protest, just staggers in surprise. his hand was warm and limp in mine.I opened my mouth, then clamped it shut as one of the prophesier approached us. I pull my hand away, realizing,making a dash for the front gates. I needed to get to the dorms, away from the real snow and back to the one in my head who was mine not anyone else. He called after me.

"No, Simon... don't you dear look for me, i'm a mess."the word get cot somewhere in my throat. In that moment and every moment scene I have despritly  _needed_ Snow.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people, sorry! i know that this short. but I'm new here and this is my first fic. Sorry for the crappy ending. If u were wondering about the next chapter, it should be out soon. Let me know if you liked it, plz comment if you have anything to say about this chapter. hoped you liked it!!!


End file.
